Life Support
by imbluex3
Summary: Sonny and Will have been divorced for awhile now. But when something happens to one of them, will they finally rekindle their love for each other? ****Warning mentions of rape.****
1. Chapter 1

It has been four months since I've seen or heard from him. It's almost as though he's not living here anymore in this small town of Salem. But I know he still lives here because I still see my little girl, Arianna, every weekend. But I don't see him. It's either the babysitter or one of the many relatives in our families that drop her off. It still surprises me how we've managed to not see each other this long.

I found out about his affair with my ex not long after the attack. My heart still aches from just thinking about it. I'm still furious with him, but I can't help but worry something is wrong when I haven't heard or seen him this long. My mother constantly tells me that I should reach out to him if I'm still worrying. But whenever I think about seeing his face or just even hearing his voice, I know I'm going to breakdown once again like I did when I found out in the hospital.

* * *

It's been seven months. No word from him. Now I am worried. I reach out to Marlena when I get on break during work.

"Sonny! Hi, how are you?" She says with her endearing voice.

"Hi Dr. Evans. I'm good."

"Ho – "

"Actually Dr. Evans, I have something I need to ask you."

"Oh, what is it? Do you need me to bring Arianna over I'm sur – "

"No it's not about Ari. Actually I was um wondering about Will."

"Will?"

"Yeah. Um. I know I probably shouldn't ask but how is he? I haven't heard or seen him in seven months since you know."

"Oh Sonny I wish I could tell you but he's told me not to tell anyone."

"What do you mean? Is he okay?"

"Sonny I wish I could tell you. He could really use somebody on his side right now."

"Dr. Evans please, you're starting to worry me."

"Sonny, Will's been raped."

"Raped..?" That's why I haven't heard or seen from him. "Has anyone seen him?"

"His father and I visited him for a while but he began to turn everybody away. He shutting himself out from everybody."

"Where is he now?"

"Sonny. I don'-"  
"Marlena please. I know we got a divorce and everything but I still care about him. And you said that he could really use somebody on his side right now. Well if he wants I will be his support I just need to see him to make sure."

"He's at St. Luke's. The doctors have been watching over him carefully."

"Thank you so much Marlena."

I rush to the hospital after my phone call with Marlena, telling T that I had an urgent errand to run. I immediately go up to the nurse's desk where both Maxine and Melanie are working now.

"Hey guys. Where's Will's room?"

"Sonny." Maxine says with a stern voice, "He doesn't want anyone to see him."

"Maxine please. Look I know we're no longer husbands and I have no right to see him, but Marlena told me that he could really use somebody on his side right now. He's been really weak lately right? He should have somebody to support him."

"Room 3112. Before you go in there make sure you knock and you better be careful you're not caught." Melanie says.

"Melanie!" Maxine scolds.

"It's okay Maxine. I'll be careful for the both of you." I say as I quickly walks towards Will's room.

I prepare myself to see Will outside of the door. I quietly knock and then turn the door knob slowly walking in the room. There on the bed facing away the door is Will's fragile figure.

"Dr. Jonas please I - " He turns around talking then freezes when his eyes connect with mine.

"Hi." I whisper.

"Sonny." He looks away immediately and turns around quickly. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I needed to see you. I haven't heard from you in seven months and I reached out to Marlena and she told me you were here. Please don't be mad at her I practically begged for her to tell me. And despite everything that happened I still care about you."

I slowly walk in front of him and immediately notice how pale and thin he's gotten. I take a chair and sit in front of him. He slowly looks up at me and I notice those blue eyes are no longer ocean blue but dark and sad. Before I know it I put his hand in mine and give it a gentle squeeze. Tears come from his eyes and he quickly takes his hand from mine and wipes them away.

"Please go." He whispers.

"Will. Please you need someone by your side to help you while you're going through this."

"I'm okay Sonny. Truly. You shouldn't have to worry about me anymore. You should be happy after everything I put you through." He says still looking down at the floor with tears going down his face.

"Will," I slowly reach over and wipe his tears away with my hands. I can only imagine what he's been going through alone. "I know you say I shouldn't worry about you but I do. Always will no matter what."

I watch him as he bring his knees to his chest curling up against himself physically and mentally. "Please Sonny. You can't help me. No one can." He says

"I can. I will do whatever it takes to help you."

"You can't. Why do you think I'm here? I've tried to talk to my grandma about this but whenever I bring it up the pain from that night comes back and it's unbearable. I can't sleep without having nightmares about it. I can't eat without feeling nauseous. I'm so tired Sonny. I don't know why I'm alive. I wish they hadn't found me that night. I wish I that bled to death. I can't –"

"Will please don't think like that. You have a daughter that loves you and you have me. I will help you."

"That's the thing I don't have you. I pushed you away and I cheated on you. Maybe I deserve this torture. Maybe I – "

"No. You don't deserve to feel like this. Okay yes you cheated but no one. And I repeat no one should go through this."

"But Sonny I –"

"No I don't want to hear it Will. Please, Will let me help you. I want to. Because believe it or not I still love you." He looks up from the floor at me his eyes slowly becoming that blue that I used to love. That I still love.

"Okay." He says.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone so you can rest. I'll come back tomorrow and we'll start talking about it when you're ready okay?"

He nods his head slowly. I get up and walk towards the door.

"Sonny?"

"Hmm?" I say as I quickly look behind me and see he is now standing by the end of his bed.

"I love you too. Never stopped." He says.

I smile at him and refrain from going up to him and kissing him right then and there. As much as I want to hold him I know it is too soon for him.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow Will."

"Bye Sonny."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sorry it took me awhile to upload another chapter. I'm trying to write as much as possible during the week. But college and work consumes most of my time. I'm lucky enough to have had a 4 day weekend this week. So hopefully I can try and post as many chapters as I can. Also I'm still trying to get use to using this website since I've written only one other story before haha. But please let me know what you think. Also thank you so much for the reviews. I noticed in my last chapter I had a few typos which I fixed. Hopefully I don't have as many in this chapter. xD But hey can't be perfect. Enjoy! :)

* * *

After seeing Will in the hospital, I was able to go home and fall asleep knowing he was safe and we were going to start talking again. When I woke up in the morning I called Marlena letting her know that I was able to get Will to open up to the idea of talking to me. I was nervous, but ready to see him and to help him recover.

When I walked into his room at the hospital, I found an empty made bed and the room completely empty.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where Will Horton is?" I asked a nurse that was walking by.

"Oh Dr. Jonas is just doing his daily checkup."

"Do you know when -" Then I saw them walking together down the hall. "Never mind." I quickly said. Will was wrapped up in a blanket and was looking down at the floor.

"Hey there Sonny!" Dr. Jonas said to me. Will looked up and I could immediately tell he was just as nervous as I was to start this heart to heart session. I don't know how I'm going to react when I hear what happened to him. All I know is that I'm going to try and be there for him.

"Hey Sonny." Will said.

"Hey. How was your checkup?"

"It was good. Dr. Jonas said that maybe in a couple of weeks if I make progress I can get out of the hospital."

"Will that's awesome. You want to go back to your room and talk?" That's when he fell silent. He looked down at the floor. "Will? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure."

"Will, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I know. But eventually I need to. In order for me to move on." He whispered.

"We'll go slowly. Okay? I have all the time in the world to help you get better."

"Okay." He said. We walked back to the room together, leaving Dr. Jonas and the nurse behind. I opened up the door to let him in. When I went to close the door Will quickly opened up his mouth. "No! Please! Sorry I just umm could you please leave the door open I don't feel comfortable with the door closed right now."

"Yeah I can leave it open. But are you sure you want to talk with it open?" I said. I didn't realize what had happened really affected him so much.

"Yeah just don't close the door. Please. I'm sorry I'm must sound so stupid right now" he said as he walked toward the bed with his head down.

"Will. No it's fine. After everything that happened you should feel uncomfortable." Just looking at him feeling so broken hurt me so much. I wanted to take his pain away and make him forget everything that happened to him. I want to take back the divorce now more than ever so I can be his husband again and so he can trust me.

"Sonny?"

"Hmmm?" I said as I was brought back to the present.

"What if I don't ever get better?" He whispers.

"Don't think like that."

"I can't help it. Sonny it's been months since that night and I'm nowhere near to being cured. If I don't get better can you just promise me one thing?"

"No because I believe that you will get better. I will help you."

"Sonny please. I'm going through so many "what ifs" in my head and I just want to make sure that if I don't get better you'll promise me one thing."

I swallowed. I'm afraid for him. For me. I don't want to hear this promise. Or even commit to it. The only promise I'm willing to make is to be his again. To be with him.

"Uh yeah. Okay tell me." I said, not really prepared for what he's about to say.

"Promise me that if I don't ever get cured you'll tell Ari about me and that when Gabi gets out you guys will get along as much as possible for Ari's sake."

"Of course Will. I will do anything I can to make Ari happy. But you will get through this. I will help you."

His eyes filled to with tears. He slowly got up from his bed and walked over to the window to look outside. "You always knew how to make me feel safe." He sighed and looked down at the floor again. "Sad part is, is that I don't feel safe around anyone. Not even you and that's what scares me the most. I can't trust anyone and I feel so stupid because of it."

"You're not stupid. I can understand that after what happened. And I hope you know you can always trust me. I won't do anything to hurt you. Do you want to start talking about it?"

He looked back at me, "uh okay." He murmured.

"Will I'm not going to force you to talk about it. If you don't feel comfortable about talking about it then that's fine. We can talk about anything. Okay?"

"No it's fine. I think that the sooner I start talking about it the sooner I can finally put this in the past."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready to start, I will be right here." He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Uh it was around our first anniversary. We hadn't talked in 2 months and the divorce had been finalized. I uh was feeling so alone. So I went to the bar to uh sort of umm numb the pain in my heart." He said as he swallowed. My brows arched sadly. I wanted to hold him while he told me about that night, but I was scared how he might react so I moved my chair closer to his bed. Hoping that my closeness can somewhat help him feel safe.

"I had maybe 2 beers I think. Then these three guys came up to the bar. At the time I didn't know they were working together. So uh one of them started hitting on me. I turned to look at him and it was at that moment everything went downhill." He started to tear up.

"Hey you can stop there if you don't want to talk anymore." I said.

"No it's okay. I need to be able to finish the story if I want to get through this."

"Okay just don't push yourself."

"So anyways umm he was hitting on me and we started talking and that's when one of the guys slipped something into my bottle." Tears started to come from his eyes. "I drank from it and it happened so fast and I before I knew it was too late. Oh god Sonny." He got up from his bed and started to pace the room.

"Will, hey. Look at me. You're safe. I'm right here. No one's going to hurt you. Hey look at me." He began to breathe heavily. "Will, look at me." He slid down by the bed and started to cry while he gripped onto the blanket around his shoulders. "Will?" I pleaded with him. I could see that he was in so much pain. "Will?" I tried again. He slowly looked at me with tears going down his face. I held out my hand.

Before I knew it, he jumped into my arms clutching onto me while crying. "I'm so sorry." He said while holding onto me. I slowly put my arms around him carefully. I let him cry on my shoulder not caring that his tears were soaking my shirt.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. I always will be."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: So next two chapters are a little bit shorter than the first two. Trying to think of ideas. Right now. If you want to leave some in the reviews, you are more than welcome to. I am up for suggestions. Obviously Will still needs to talk more about what happened to him. But yeah. Let me know what you think. Probably will upload more hopefully by the end of the weekend._

* * *

He slowly started to let go of me after 5 minutes. "Oh my god your shirt." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Will it's a shirt. One of 50 others. It's okay. I probably need to change up my wardrobe anyway." He chuckled softly. A laugh that warms my heart and hopefully his.

"Most definitely." He smiled.

"Hey you got me some of those shirts. So if anything I should be blaming you for my horrible sense of fashion." I tease.

"You never said you didn't like them so I assumed that you love to wear those ugly paisley shirts." He giggled a little afterwards.

"You know it's nice to hear you laugh. I missed it." I whisper to him.

"I haven't laughed since that night."

"Maybe we should stop talking about it for now."

"Maybe." He whispered while looking at me. The air in my lungs got caught in my throat for a little bit when I looked at his eyes. Even with his eyes so red and his hair a mess, he still looks beautiful. I slowly leaned forward a bit. "Sonny." Will whispered. He placed his hands on my chest. I didn't even realize how close I was to him. How close he let me.

"Sorry. Here let me help you." I slowly stood up and let him put his hands in my and helped him stand. "Maybe you should get sleep."

"I can't. Not with the knowledge of those guys still being out there. I'm afraid they're going to find me."

"What? They're still out there? Those creeps. No one caught them yet?!" My anger rose and I didn't realize I was yelling until I saw Will flinch. "Oh my god. I'm sorry Will."

"It's okay."

"I just can't believe that those guys are still out there. I swear if I find them I will kill them."

"Sonny, please stop. Calm down."

"No! What if those guys do that to someone else?! Do you really want that to happen?!" I stopped in my tracks realizing I was yelling again. "I'm sorry I'm yelling again." I said much calmer. "It's just - I didn't know that they were still out there."

"It's okay." Will whispers. His eyes begin to droop. He slowly leans forward and if it weren't for me he probably would have fallen on the floor. I lie him down on the bed now. Sleep finally taking over his body. "Sonny I don't want to fall asleep." He whispers to me.

"You need to sleep. I will be right here. I'll make sure you're safe." I whisper to him.

He slowly closes his eyes. "You always do." His breathing slowly evens out. I didn't realize that we had been holding hands this whole time. I slowly walk over to the window and close the curtains and shut the light off in the room. I carefully shut the door and walk over to the nurse's station.

"Could you let Dr. Jonas know that Will Horton is asleep?"

"Sure!" The nurse wrote it down in his file. "You should probably go home. He hasn't fallen asleep on his own in a while so it might be a long time until he wakes up." I nod and quickly yawn.

"Actually do you think you could set up a cot or something in his room? I know it's a lot to ask but I sort of promised him that I would be there for him when he woke up."

"I'll ask Dr. Jonas about it. Just wait right here." She quickly got up walking away towards Dr. Jonas' office.

"Sonny?" I quickly turned around and saw Marlena walking towards me.

"Dr. Evans! Hi." I said surprised to see her.

"How are you? Have you seen Will?"

"Yeah we were just talking a couple of minutes ago but he just fell asleep."

"Oh that's wonderful! I heard that he hasn't been sleeping much."

"Yeah the nurse told me that this is the first time he's been able to fall asleep on his own."

"That's good and you have you been able to sleep well?"

"Not in the past couple of months. Ever since we got a divorce it's been hard to sleep without him next to me. But when I finally heard about him from you and we talked I was able to finally rest. I just hope that we can make it through this together."

"You will. I believe in you both and your love that you guys share with each other is strong."

"Excuse me sir?" I turn around and found that the nurse has come back.

"Dr. Jonas said that would be fine. The nurses are in his room setting up the cot right now."

"Cot?" Marlena questions.

"I'm actually too tired to drive home. And I want to be here when Will wakes up."

"Oh okay." Marlena says softly. "Sleep well my dear. And give Will my best."

"I will. Good night Marlena." I walk into Will's room again and slowly tuck myself into makeshift bed, which I find oddly comfortable. I turn on my side looking at Will sleeping peacefully. Soon I find myself exhausted from the day and I am soon asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I am walking in the dark. I feel a cool breeze down my spine and shiver. I hear a scream and a plea. I rush towards the noise not knowing where I am going but hopefully towards the voice.

"Stop! Please someone help me!"

"I'm coming!" I shout out to the voice. Soon the scene around me changes I'm outside of the apartment. The one I use to share with Will when we were married. I open the door. I hear the pleas of help closer than ever. Then the feeling of anger is back. In front of me is the scene of Will being attacked by the three guys. I yell at them to stop but they don't turn their heads at my voice. I yell even louder. "Leave him alone!" I scream. Still they don't turn.

Then I realize that I they don't hear me because I'm not there. I watch in horror as they rip Will's clothes off of him and hold him down. He's screaming in pain as I watch one of the guys have started to rape him. Tears are rolling down my eyes. I watch as Will no longer has the strength to fight back. His eyes turn to the dark blue that I saw when I found him. When the guy is finish he takes one the other guy's place and starts the same act again. Tears roll down Will's face.

I plea to someone. "Why? Please someone tell them to stop. Please. Stop them!"

"Sonny?" I'm crying at this point I don't hear the voice calling my name until it gets louder.

"Sonny?" I wake up with a jolt. Will moves away from me quickly. "I'm so sorry I -"

"No. Will I'm sorry. I was just having a nightmare."

"Oh. Um do you want to talk about it?" He's kneeling by my bed. I slowly sit up.

"No it's fine. I can't remember it anyway." I say.

"You sure? You were yelling stop. Who were you talking to?"

"Will I said I don't remember okay?" I snap at him and immediately feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I just really tired and I haven't gotten much sleep since." Will has walked away from me by now. "Will can you just look at me?" He carefully looks at me. His eyes are sad. My feeling of guilt has just increased even more. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay I deserved it. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"No. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Can you please forgive me?"

"Okay." He says quietly.

"Why don't we try and go back to sleep? Its 2 a.m. and you and I are probably still tired from yesterday."

"Okay." He walks over to his bed and lies down. I carefully watch his every move. He lies down facing away from me.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please look at me?" I watch as he turns over on his side to face me. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Truly."

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you or snapped like I did just now. It was uncalled for."

"Sonny. You can snap or yell. Don't treat me like a child." Will said.

"I'm not treating you like a child. Where did that come from?"

"Forget it. I'm going to sleep."

"No tell me!" I got up and walked towards his bed. "Will!" Then I realize I'm scaring him. I back away slowly. "I'm so sorry. I'm scaring you. I should probably go."

"No Sonny! Please! Wait!" I run out of his room leaving him. I hear him calling my name. I get on the elevator and watch as the door closes. Soon Will runs in before the door closes.

"Will! What the hell?!"

"Sonny I told you to wait." He was panting heavily trying to even out his breathe while speaking to me. "Why don't you listen to me?"

"Will?" His breathing still hasn't even out and he's still panting. "Oh my god Will!" I yell out. Soon he collapses into my arms. When I thought things couldn't have been any worse the elevator stops working and we're trapped inside.

"Will? Will please wake up! Will?" I put my hand to his face trying to get him to wake up. I slowly lower him on the floor and pick up the emergency phone in the elevator. "Hello?! Please someone help us! There's a patience in here that fainted. He's not responding to me. Help us!" I yell into the phone.

"We'll be there shortly to help you out." The operator on the other line says. I hang up and crouch down to Will and pick up his upper body and hold him to me.

"Please Will. Please be okay." I whisper to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Note: Hope you enjoy the next two chapters! Iffy about Chapter 6, but please let me know what you think. I will try and upload another chapter by the end of the weekend but I'm not sure yet. _

* * *

I feel like I've been sitting there for an hour waiting for someone to help us when in reality it's only been 10 minutes. The elevator doors open and we are soon out of there. They put Will on a gurney and rush to check on his vitals. "Wait please someone tell me what's going on?" No one responds to my plea for questions.

"Sonny. You need to wait here they're going to check on Will okay?" Melanie says holding me back when I try to run after them.

"Mel, please let me know what they say?" I say with more than enough worry in my voice.

"Okay." Melanie murmurs. I slowly sit down in one of the waiting chairs waiting to hear more on Will. After 5 long excruciating minutes, Melanie and her dad walk out of Will's room.

"Hey what happened? How is he?" I asked nervous enough because he practically fainted in my arms.

"He over exerted himself. He didn't have enough energy to run after you like that, which resulted in a slight dizzying spell. He's awake now if you want to talk to him. But next time I highly recommend you make sure he doesn't completely exhaust himself."

"Thank you so much." I quickly walk into his room and find him sitting up playing with his blanket in his hand. "You know. If you fiddle with that blanket anymore you might just tear a hole in it." He looked up at my voice.

"I'm sorry." He let go of the blanket, like he was a little kid that just got caught for doing something wrong.

"No I'm sorry. You're right you know. I probably should've listened to you. If I did, you wouldn't have fainted."

"Sonny, I know my limits and I know that running after you wasn't the greatest idea. But I needed you to stay. I know I looked scared when you were yelling at me but to be completely honest I liked that you did snap and yell at me. Isn't that strange?"

"It is." I say bluntly. I walk over to his bed and sit down by his feet when he shifts a little to make room for me.

"It's just for the first time since I was raped, someone didn't treat me like I was some porcelain doll. You treated me like I was normal. Which felt great to be honest."

"Okay. I can understand that. But it still doesn't give me any right to yell at you like that."

"It's okay Sonny. I accept your apology. So, are you staying or do I need to chase you down the hallway again to make you stay?" He says as he teases me.

"I'll stay. Don't need you to go fainting in some other man's arms. You're lucky I was there." He chuckles.

"Okay. Superman Sonny. Good night."

"Night Will." I watch him as he lies down and closes his eyes.

"You know I'm not going to be able to sleep with you sitting on the place where my feet are supposed to go." He says with his eyes close. I didn't realize how long I was sitting there watching him.

I laugh and slowly get up from the bed. Walking to mine and lying down watching him. He slowly turns over on his side to look at me watching him. "Stop watching me you creep." He teases again.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful." I say with no slight hint of teasing in my tone. He blushes and tears up a little.

"No I'm not." He looks away. "I'm disgusting." He says with his voice breaking a little. He curls up on his side facing away from me again.

"Will." I say with a lot of guilt and sadness in my voice. "Will look at me please." He doesn't turn over. Soon I hear his breathing has even out and he's fallen asleep. "I will show you how beautiful you are." I whisper to his sleeping form.

* * *

When I finally wake up I realize it's already 12 p.m. I jolt out of bed realizing that I have to go to club TBD and I'm late as per usual. Will is still asleep peacefully. I quietly rush out of his room and call the club to see if T is there.

"Thanks for calling Club TBD, this is T speaking how may I help you?"

"T! I'm so sorry! I know I was supposed to be there at 10 a.m. but I crashed at the hospital with Will."

"Will?! Hospital? What you found him?" Then I realize that no one but Marlena, Lucas and I know what really happened to Will.

"Yeah..." I say guiltily.

"Is he alright? Do I need to speak to him?"

"No!" I quickly say. "Sorry. No umm Will is fine. He's just not up to speaking to anybody right now and plus he's resting right now. It was a long night for both of us."

"Sonny you sly dog. You didn't do it in the hospital did you? You know you guys really-"

"T! Stop!" I snap at him. "We didn't do it!"

"Geesh someone is mad that they didn't get any."

"T! Would you stop already? Look I'll be there in hour. I need to go home and shower and change but I'll be there soon. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah got it boss." I hang up and walk into the room to get my jacket.

"You're leaving aren't you?" I jolt a little.

"Will. I didn't realize you woke up. Yeah I need to go to the club. I haven't been there in 2 days so I need to do some paper work and check on everything. Do you think you'll be fine for a couple of hours? I'll be back by tonight. I promise." I don't know why but I immediately feel guilty for leaving him.

"Sonny its fine. I didn't mean to sound like someone who you just slept with and you're leaving me after we just did. Which technically we did but not really. But it's fine you have a club to check on and Dr. Jonas probably wants to be doing check-ups all day so you would probably be bored sitting around waiting for me anyway. Besides it's-"

"Will. You're rambling." I say.

"Yeah I guess I am." He says while chuckling. I slowly walk over to the bed.

"I'll be back before you fall asleep tonight okay? After that fainting spell I don't think I could take my eyes off of you. Even going to work is going to be torturous." I could see that he wanted to say something but he doesn't and I don't push him to say it. "Anyways, I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah." Will whispers.

* * *

"THIS IS TORTURE!" I say in my head. I've been staring at the same page for the past 30 minutes and I haven't gotten anything done. How did I survive 7 months without seeing him and now I can barely get past 2 hours without him?!

"Hey Sonny! You got a call for you!"

"Thank you for calling Club TBD, this is Sonny speaking how may I help you?"

"Sonny?" I freeze. That voice. My anger rises up again. All those hateful feelings are back and I can't help it when I snap back.

"Paul."


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell do you want?!" I snap at him. I am yelling and screaming at him in my head. I want to go through the phone and punch the living daylights out of him.

"I was wondering how you were doing. I know that after you found out about Will and I that you needed space but I heard from someone that you guys got a divorce. Sonny, I'm so sorry. I didn't want that to happen believe me."

"Well it did. So thanks a lot." I spit back at him. I try to maintain my anger. "Well if that's all you called for then. Bye." I go to hang up but I hear him telling me to wait.

"Hold on Sonny there's something else. Listen look I know it's a lot to ask. But I was wondering if I can see you. I went out of town for a couple of days but I'm coming back to Salem to talk to my mom some more. I just want to talk to you while I'm here okay? We can go to a restaurant or something or even your club to just sit down." I exhale loudly trying to contain my anger.

"Why? Why should I have to listen to you?"

"You shouldn't but please just hear me out. I promise that if you don't want to listen to me afterwards, I'll leave you alone. Please Sonny." I contemplate for a little bit.

"Fine whatever. When do you want to meet?"

"Thank you so much Sonny! I'll text you about when I can meet you."

"Fine. Bye." I hang up quickly before he says anything else.

"Hey was that Paul?" T asks.

"Yeah he wants to meet up."

"And you said no right?"

"I said Yes."

"Dude why? What about Will? I thought you guys were actually starting to talk to each other?"

"We are. I'm just going to see Paul so afterwards I tell him I don't want him to contact me anymore."

"You know if Will finds out about this he's going to be upset."

"Yeah which is why I hope you will keep this between us."

"I don't know man. I mean yeah you're going to tell him to stop contacting you but I mean is he really going to listen to you."

"He will. Stop worrying." I say, more to myself than to T. "Listen I got to finish up some more paperwork before I go back to see Will. If anyone asks for me just tell them I'm not here okay?"

"Uh yeah sure." I walk into my office, determined now to finish this work so I can see Will. I quickly and efficiently breeze through all of the paper I needed to get done and even finish some for tomorrow. By the time I look up at the clock its dinner time and I know I need to start heading over to my apartment to pack for another overnight stay at Will's room. I shut all of the files and stack them on my desk. I get my keys and jacket and lock up the office for the night.

When I walk out I see the club busier than it's ever been. "Sonny! You gotta help me out man. Please!" I see T struggling to try and get everybody's orders while still trying to maintain bar.

I sigh heavily. "I'm sure Will won't mind if I come by the hospital a little later than usual." I think to myself. I shrug off my jacket and get to work. Unfortunately I don't make it back to the hospital after I finish closing up. I crash at my apartment right afterwards, forgetting about having to go and see Will.

When I wake up in the morning, I'm really groggy. I forget where I am for a little bit. My head is pounding and I crave for sleep and Advil. I hadn't worked that much on such little sleep in a long time. I have never seen the club so busy. I sit at my kitchen table with a coffee mug in my hand thinking about last night, until then I realized that I forgot about Will. I quickly stand forgetting about my raging headache. When my head feels like someone punching it, I quickly sit back down and close my eyes. "Crap. Will."

I drink my coffee and swallow two pills. I grab a towel and a change of clothes and quickly hop to wash up. When I'm done I rush out put on my shoes, grab my jacket and keys, and run out to my car to go to the hospital where hopefully Will is sleeping.

* * *

Will's POV:

Sonny never came back. I sat down on his seat after I dragged it by the window. I brought my knees up to my chest and pulled the blanket securely around me. I sigh, fiddling with the blanket. Soon thoughts of everything that has happened comes back to me for some reason. I start to feel tears threatening to come out of my eyes. I'm too caught up in my thoughts to hear someone come in my room, until I hear them call my name. The voice sends shivers up my spine. I turn around and my eyes widen in fear.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing here?" I stutter. I quickly get out of the seat. I back up towards the wall, wanting to be as far away from them as possible.

"I've been looking for you."

"Please just leave me alone. Haven't you done enough harm to me?" I say. The tears are back but this time I can't stop them. They roll down my face.

They walk towards me. I try to run past them but soon I trip over my blanket and I fall into their arms. "Don't touch me." I say I try to shove them away but I'm too weak. I curse at myself for letting myself get this unhealthy. "Please why are you here?" I say through my tears. Their grip on me has tighten.

"Calm down Will." I tense up and I soon feel myself breathing heavily. I know this sign. I'm having another anxiety attack. I start panting. "Will. You need to calm down." I don't recognize who's talking to me. I feel a quick pinch and then I soon feel myself start to relax. My eyes begin to droop and I feel myself fall asleep.

* * *

Sonny's POV:

I rush out of the elevator and walk quickly towards Will's room when I see Dr. Jonas and two nurses come out of Will's room. I run towards them, "What happened? Is Will okay?"

"Sonny calm down, Will's fine. He just had a panic attack and the nurse had to sedate him to get him to sleep." Oh my god.

"When will he wake up? I'm sorry I meant to come back here for the night but I winded up falling asleep at home."

"He'll wake up in a few hours. He needs his rest."

"Can I sit in his room for now? Until he wakes up?"

"Yeah sure. Just don't overwhelm him if he wakes up."

"Thanks Dr. Jonas. For everything." I walk into his room. I find Will's tear stained face sleeping so peacefully. I grab my chair by the window and sit down on the side of his bed. I grab his hand in mine and slowly stroke my thumb over the back of his hand. "I'm so sorry." I whisper to him. Tears start forming in my eyes and soon I am crying. I feel nothing but guilt.

When I wake up to the noise of Will calling my name. Soreness from crouching over weirdly shoots across my spine. "Will? Hey, how are you?" I feel him tense up. I am about to question it, when I realize I'm hold his hand tightly. I let go and he quickly takes it away from mine. He looks scared and agitated. "Hey hey hey. Look I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe." I show him my two hands in the air as though I'm surrendering.

"Where were you?" He whispers.

"I went to the club and did some paperwork with the intention of coming back here but the club got really busy and then I went home to pack but winded up falling asleep altogether." I consider telling him about Paul calling me but realize he has enough to think about right now. "What happened Will? Why did they need to sedate you?"

"Because I had a panic attack."

"I know that. But why did you have a panic attack."

"Someone was here Sonny. They were going to do something if Dr. Jonas' didn't need to do my daily check-up then they would've succeeded." I look at him trying to think of something to say. Questions run through my mind, but none come out. "You think I'm crazy, along with everybody else. I'm not surprised. Maybe I am. Maybe I should be put into a mental hospital." Still I say nothing until he moves to get out of bed. I stop him.

"No, sorry. Stop. I don't think you're crazy I just – I have so many questions going through my mind. And I want to ask them but all I can think about right now is how happy I am that you're safe." He still tries to move but I place my hand on top of his. He tenses and it makes me so mad that still can't trust me. Mad that people did this to him, to make him feel like a child once again. Uncertain about himself and about people's true intentions towards him. "Will, I know you don't believe me, but I don't want you to feel like you can't trust me because you can. I won't hurt you." I remove my hand from his and brings it to his other hand. He gets up from the bed and walks towards the window.

"Everybody thinks I'm mad. But Sonny, someone was here. I know it. They said they've been looking for me. I was so worried to get away from them that I started to having problems breathing again and then I started to have a panic attack. I was so scared because someone was in my room and I was too weak to defend myself. What if they come back? I don't think I will be as lucky."

"Will hey, I will be here with you from now on. I'm going to call Uncle Vic too and have him have some guards stand outside you're room. I won't let anyone harm you."

"I don't want to depend on anyone Sonny. You know how I feel about it."

"Well I'm not going to be able to rest if I think you're in constant danger Will." He looks back at me. His eyes are sad again.

"I'm tired of being scared all the time. I hate feeling like this so much." I walk over to stand beside him. I look at him looking at the window. When he looks up at me, I see his eyes are dark again.

"Will." I look at him with sad eyes. He looks so helpless. Like he's drowning in the dark sea that are his eyes and no one is willing to help him. "You know last night, you said something that really upset me."

"Why-Wha-what are you talking about?" He looks at me confused.

"Last night I told you that you are beautiful and you said that you were disgusting."

"Oh that." He walks away from me, not meeting my eyes anymore but now fiddling with his blanket again.

"Will, you're not disgusting, I hope you know that."

"I am. I feel it. I know that's what people think whenever they look at me. They see me as someone who can't even take care of their own child, someone who cheated on their husband of only 10 months, and someone who - " He stops talking after his voice cracks at the end.

"Will."

"Please stop. I don't want to hear any more excuses for me."

"Will, please look at me." He turns around and I see that he's started crying again.

"Why? So I can see nothing but sympathy in your eyes. I don't want to be treated like a porcelain doll anymore Sonny. I told you when you constantly apologized for yelling at me. Gosh I just want to forget about that night. But how can I do that if everybody is so afraid to treat me normally?!" He lashes out at me. "I just want to get better so I can see my daughter again. I want to be able to take care of her, but I can't even do that normally can I?!" He goes to the table where his food rests. He throws the tray across the wall. "I'm such a screw up!"

"WILL, STOP!" I grab his wrists and stand in front of him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yells at me. I immediately let go. He collapses on to the floor crying.

"Oh god, Will." I slowly crouch down on the floor with him. Hoping he will look for me for comfort again.

"Sonny, I-I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. Not after you were attacked like that."

"What? How did you – How did you know?"

"Will, I – " I swallow. "We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm having a horrible case of writer's block. I'm trying so hard to write the next couple of chapters but whenever I re-read the chapter I immediately hate it for some reason. I'm sorry if it takes a little longer for me to update. I have a midterm and a huge paper due, so I may not be able to update until next weekend. I apologize in advance if that is the case. I am somewhat insecure about this chapter so please let me know what you think and what i could possibly add to the story to make it better._

* * *

I slowly stand up while helping him up to.

"Sonny, please you're scaring me. How did you know about that night?" He's pacing around the room now, clutching his blanket now more than ever before.

"Will please." I take a step near him. He takes a step back from me. "Let me explain okay?"

"Go explain. Ho-How long have you known, huh? How do you know? Were you there that night? Did you see me? Them?" He kept throwing questions at me.

"Will stop! Okay? Just let me talk." He shut his mouth and tried to calm down. He sat down on his bed playing with his hands. I bring my chair to him and still his hands in mine. He looks at me. I exhale loudly. Then begin my explanation.

"Well, remember when I had that nightmare?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well in that nightmare, I saw," I swallowed afraid of how he might react to what I was about to say. "I saw you."  
"Me?"

"Yeah I saw you. You were uh being attacked by three guys, which I assumed was the three guys from the bar. I was outside of the apartment and when I came in I heard you screaming from the bedroom. When I came in I saw them assaulting you, I yelled at them to stop and when they didn't and they umm they started to – It was so hard to watch them hurt you, and so hard because I couldn't protect you and I couldn't stop them." My voice broke afterwards and I started to cry.

"Son." He brought his hands up to my face and wiped my tears from my eyes.

"God Will, please tell me it didn't happen like that. In the apartment?" I said with tears coming down my face. I looked at him and when he didn't say anything and only swallowed. I couldn't help but close my eyes. "Oh god." He kept his hands on my face and I wanted nothing more than to hold him close to me. I placed my hands over his and finally opened my eyes looking at his face. His eyes fluttered a little and I couldn't help myself but lean forward a little.

"Sonny, stop. I'm sorry. I'm just not there yet."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I just did that." I let go of his hands and slowly stand. His hands fall to his lap and he looks down to the floor. "Will. Hey, I know what you're thinking and I don't want you to think like that."

He laughs to himself, "You couldn't possibly know what I'm thinking. My mind is messed up."

"You're thinking, that I probably think you're not good enough or disgusting right?" His silence is a yes. "Look Will, I said I that not because I didn't want to, because believe me I want to," and I can't help but smile when his face gets all red. "But like you said you're just not there yet."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For respecting me." He looks at me, "For treating me normally sometimes. It almost makes me feel sane."

"Of course. Maybe we should sleep it's been an eventful morning for both of us and I could really catch up on some more hours rest. What do you say?"

"Okay." I offered my hands to him and was surprised when he didn't hesitate to take my hands. When he let go I almost immediately wanted to have his hands back in mine, so I could feel him in my hands if not arms, so I could know that he was here safe and no one was going to harm him. He walked over and I watching him get into the covers. I slowly walked over to my cot and lied down watching him from my bed, him watching me back. "Sonny?"

"Mmm Will." I say feeling my eyes starting to droop.

"I love you." I heard him say, but was too tired to respond.

* * *

When I woke up, I found Will's bed empty. "Will?" I called out. No answer. When I got up, I found his blanket on top of me. Anxiety rushes through me. I rush out of the room and run to the nurse's station to ask about Will. "Excuse me have you seen Will Horton?"

"Sonny?" Marlena is walking down the hallway probably from her office. "What's wrong?" I must have looked frightened.

"Marlena, have you seen Will? He wasn't in his bed or in the room and his blanket was on me when I woke up. I don't know where he is or what he could possibly be doing right now, but I'm worried Marlena."

"Sonny. You need to calm down. I'm sure Will is fine."

"Sir? Will Horton checked out of the hospital a couple of hours ago. We advised him not to but he said that he was fine and we couldn't hold him against his will so we let him go."

I suddenly feel nauseous and run to the closest bathroom, ignoring all of the looks I am getting.

* * *

Will's POV:

I walk through town square wandering aimlessly. I don't know why I checked out. I am nowhere near being cured or even in a healthy state, "I am insane." I sighed to myself.

"Will?" I stop in my tracks. My heart beating a million beats per minute.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." I cursed at myself. I'm not ready to talk to anyone, let alone see anyone right now.

"Hello? Earth to Will." I snap out of my thoughts. Too late.

"T, Hi."

"What the hell man? Where the hell have you been for the past 7 months? I swear I thought you died."

"I – I.." I clam up. I don't know what to say.

"Hey man are you alright." He reaches to put his hand on my shoulder and I take a quick step away from him. "Woah!" He puts his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry man. Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, I uh I just gotta go T. I'll see you later."

"Wait! Will!" He yells after me, but I don't stop walking. I don't know where to. I'm half way towards the square when I walk into someone.

"Hey watch it!" He yells. I back up almost immediately.

"Hey man are you alright?" One of his friends ask.

"Yeah just this idiot just ran into me. Well are you going to say you're sorry?" He's yelling at me. I struggle to come up with an apology. "Hello?"

"Dude what's your problem." His friend addresses me.

"I uh I." I'm drowning in my thoughts of the night. The man and his friends are staring at me as I have another panic attack in my mind. All of their eyes watching me as I'm vulnerable and weak. I hear the haunting laughs from that night creep up in my mind.

"What a freak." One of them comment. They all laugh at his comment on me. I can't help but feel tears build up from my eyes. I feel the pain in my chest build up. The pain from the divorce with Sonny and the pain from being violated. From feeling not good enough. From feeling tainted. From feeling broken.

"Will!" I turn and see Marlena and Sonny running towards me.

"You know this dude?" One of the guys ask.

"Yeah? Why?" Sonny says now standing in front of me.

"Well tell him to apologize to my friend over here."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He ran into my friend and has yet to apologize to him." Sonny looks back at me, I can't look at him or my grandmother who is now holding my arm.

"Will? Hey, can you please just apologize to him?"

"I-I-I'm sorry." I stammer.

"Yeah whatever, freak." One of the guys say and before I even look up to see who said I see Sonny has already punched one of them.

"Sonny!"

"What the hell man?" The guy on the ground says. Sonny takes a step towards them.

"Sonny! Please stop!" I yell, tears that were there before are now coming down my face. Sonny freezes in his tracks. He turns to look at me and I see the guilt written on his face. I shrug my grandmother's hands off of me and run away from the scene.

"Will! Wait!" My grandmother yells after me.

"Will!" I hear both of them calling my name. I don't know how long I've been running but it couldn't have been long or far because before I knew it I was leaning on a bench gasping for air and Sonny wasn't too far behind. "Will." I look up from the ground and find Sonny in front of me. "What were you thinking? Checking out of the hospital? You're not well."

"I couldn't stand being in there anymore Sonny. I needed to escape. I know I'm not well. I just want everything to be normal again. I want you, me and Ari to be under one roof, happy. I want to be yours again. I want to go back in time to prevent me from saying yes to doing the article, to stop me from sleeping with Paul and prevent –" My voice breaks. More tears are pouring out of my eyes. Then before I could protest Sonny kisses me. I whimper into the kiss, but surprise myself and him when I kiss back. The kiss that has come so naturally to both of us. We both break away when air is needed but still lean our foreheads together not wanting to be away from one another.

"I'm sorry." Sonny whispers. "I shouldn't- It's just when you weren't in the room, I was just so scared. I thought I lost you Will." His arms are wrapped around my back and my hands are on his face. Both of us breathless from the kiss and from running.

"I love you Sonny. So much. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I'm done being scared."

"I'm here. I'll protect you. I love you too Will. I don't want to lose you again." I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face into his shoulder. His arms tighten around my back and we are both clinging desperately onto each other, afraid to let go.

"Sonny? Will?" We both tense in each other's arms and pull back a little to find where the voice came from.

"Paul." We say in unison when our eyes land on him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note" Double update! YAY! Please as always let me know what you think! Thank you all for the positive reviews! Arianna will be appearing soon! And of course more drama ahead. I hope you guys enjoy! :) _

* * *

"Hi, guys." Paul says

"What do you want?" Sonny says. He let's go of me a little but still has one of his arms around my waist. I can't help but feel him still tense.

"I see you guys are together again?" His tone is almost rude.

"Yeah not that it is any of your business." Sonny snaps. I can't seem to find anything to say so I just stand there with my mouth shut watching the two of them argue.

"Sonny, look I told you I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I came back and when I called-"

"Wait? He called you? When?" I can't help but feel slightly hurt about the fact that Sonny never told me. "Were you ever going to tell me? Or did it not matter?"

"Will, I- I-"

"You what?! Huh?! Tell me!"

"No I wasn't going to tell you." I shrug him off and step away from him.

"Why not?!"

"I was going to handle it. I was going to tell him to leave us alone. You had enough to deal with." He says his eyes pleading with me to calm down.

"I told I didn't want to be treated like a fragile doll!" I don't know why but I feel betrayed.

"Will, please I know that. Just please don't run away again. Let's just talk this out."

"Again?" Paul questions.

"Paul shut up." Sonny snaps. "Will, please." He says with his hands out to me. I stare at them for a little bit until I give him and take a hold of them. He pulls me towards him and hugs me quickly. "Thank you." He whispers. I pull away from him and look into his eyes and then let go off him a little and face Paul.

"Well now that we are all together I guess we should get together and talk? How's Saturday at the club?"

"We'll be there." Sonny grabs my hands walks away from him. When we reach the parking lot where his car is I stop. "Will? What is it?"

"Please, Sonny don't take me back to hospital. I don't want to go back there." I say with a panicky voice.

"Hey hey hey. Shhhh." He's let go of my hands now and is rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "Look if you don't want to go back to the hospital we'll go to my apartment and stay there for the night. But promise me in the morning we'll talk to your grandmother and have her recommend some psychiatrist for you to talk to?" I take a deep breath and calm my nerves.

"Okay." He takes my hand and walks over to the passenger side and opens the door for me. When I sit down and lean against the door I feel the day finally get to me and soon fall asleep. When Sonny wakes me up 15 minutes later after we have arrived at his apartment building, he opens my door and allows me to sleepily walk inside while leaning on him. We reach the elevator and I lean on the wall watching him as he presses the button for his floor. He leans on the opposite side of the wall and we stare at each other for a little bit while we wait to get to his floor. Sonny then takes a couple of steps towards me and soon stands a couple of inches away from me. We stare at each other's lips before he takes the final move forward and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps one arm around my waist and pushed me to the wall and has a hand by head as he kisses me. I loosely unwrap my arms from around his neck when the elevator dings indicating we've arrived at our destination. I blush and his hand that was on the wall is now brushing my cheek.

* * *

Sonny's POV:

I take his hand in mine, afraid that if I let go, I will definitely lose him.

"Sorry, I just-I shouldn't have-" He lets me go this time but I still hold on to him. He's blushing after our kiss and still rambling on and I'm not even listening to him. I just watch how cute and shy he is afterwards, like he used to be when we first started going out.

"Will." I chuckle at his rambling. "Will, its fine. I actually liked it. I was just afraid. It was way too soon for you."

"Oh." He's stops talking and blushed even more.

"We should probably get to sleep." I say as I put the key into my door and open up my apartment. It's almost the same as my first one except for the fact that now I have a bedroom and enough room for a couch. "I'll sleep on the couch if you want." I suggest to him.

"No you should be able to sleep on your own bed. Its fine I can sleep out here." He whispers

"Actually I've crashed out here before and it's not exactly the most comfortable thing in the world." I hesitate before I ask the next question, "Would you like to sleep next to me tonight?"

He looks at me and blushes, "Okay." I walk to the bedroom and search through the drawers and find a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for him to wear.

"Here. I can change in the bathroom." I take my PJs and walk to the bathroom and shut the door leaving him in my bedroom. I lean on the sink and try to control my hormones. I look at myself in the mirror. "Get it together Sonny." I say to myself. I quickly change and open up the bathroom forgetting about the fact that Will is changing in my room. When I walk in the bedroom I see his front torso exposed and notice the scars on his arms and front side. "Sorry I-" I immediately close my eyes, "I didn't realize you weren't done." I notice how he covers himself up.

"It's okay." He whispers. I open my eyes and see the scars on his arms. I swallow. He folds up his clothes and puts them on the night stand by his side of the bed and pulls the covers down on the bed. I walk over and pull down the covers as well.

"Will?"

"Hmm?" He says his back to me.

"You know you can talk to me about them." He turns to look at me.

"About what?"

"About the scars. Is that why you always covered yourself with a blanket or sweater whenever you were at the hospital?" He looks at the sheet and plays with it in his hand. "Will it's okay. You don't have to tell me right now."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I wasn't strong enough."

"Will-"

"I couldn't help myself." He whispers. "I wanted to feel something. I was so tired of feeling numb from everything. I just wanted feel something." He repeats and begins to cry. I walk to his side of the bed and kneel down in front of him.

"Will. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." He wipes his eyes and gets into bed. I walk back and lie down beside him and watch him. When he turns over he asks in a whisper, "Can you please hold me?" I nod and open my arms for him. He lies his head on my chest and wraps his arm around my stomach. I put my arm around his shoulder and lightly rub my fingers over his arm. I soon hear his breathing even out.

"I love you Will." I whisper to him.


	9. Chapter 9

_WARNING: Violence depicted below in the first paragraphs._

* * *

Will's POV:

"Please stop!" I feel hands grope me. I hear their laughter and then I feel nothing but pain. A hand is wrapped around my throat and my wrists are held tightly above my head as I'm pinned to the bed. My bed. I feel a sharp pain as he has begun. I plead with him, "Stop. Please." I say breathlessly.

"Why don't you love it? I heard you love to sleep around with everybody. That you're just like you're mother." He begins to violently thrust into me and I feel him panting against my ear and his grip only tightens around my neck. Tears roll down my eyes as I have no strength to fight. I silently plead in my mind for someone to take me out of my misery, but no one comes. He releases in me and pulls out without any warning. My whole body is aching, but the two guys have somewhat loosen their grip on me. I try to make a break for it but I am only violently pushed back down onto my stomach and forcefully taken again by one of the other guys. I scream from the pain.

"Will!" I hear someone shouting and I see a white light. "Will!"

* * *

Sonny's POV:

I'm woken up when I hear Will moaning and when I feel his grip tighten on me. I shake him to try and get him to wake up. "Will!" He moves a little but still doesn't wake and tears are coming from his eyes. I immediately know what he's dreaming about and rush to wake him up. "Will! Please wake up!" I shake him again and he wakes up with a gasp. I reach to touch his face. But he moves quickly out of my reach and puts his back to the wall. He's silently crying. "Will it's okay," I whisper to him. "It's me, Sonny. I'm not going to hurt you." He breaks down and slowly crumbles to against the wall. I get up and kneel in front of him. "Will please." I am sad. I thought he was finally moving on and then he goes and has a nightmare again. I reach out towards him but he shakes his head and wraps his arms around himself as though to shield himself from the world. He's building that wall again and I fight even more now to prevent it from happening. "Will, please let me help you." I have my hand out letting him know that I will be his shield and I will be his strength.

He reaches out with a shaky hand and takes hold of my hand. I pull him towards me a little to let him know I will hold him if he needs me to. He slowly leans the side of his head against my chest and I bring my arms around him. He hides his face in my neck and cries.

"Shhh. I'll protect you." We sit against the bed on the floor for 5 minutes before I hear his cries have stopped. "Do you want to talk about it?" I whisper to him.

"It was awful Sonny." He whispers back. "I felt so much pain. More pain than when it happened. It felt like a knives were stabbing me all over my body and I couldn't move." He sniffs. His eyes begin to water. "I plead for them to stop and they just laughed at me. I couldn't fight back."

I swallow and anger begins to boil inside of me. I want to find the men responsible and I want to kill them for putting Will in so much pain. I tighten my arms around him a little and push him against my body. I put my lips to his head and tell him that I'll do whatever it takes to make him feel safe again. We sit there in silence for 2 more minutes when we both yawn. We both get up and lie down in my bed. I immediately drift off to sleep not knowing if Will ever did fall asleep but hoping he did, with sweet dreams filling his mind.

When I wake I find his side of the bed empty. I quickly get up and walk out to the living room to find Will curled up on the couch in a blanket fighting sleep. I walk over and sit down by his head and say, "It's okay. I'll make sure you're safe. Sleep." His eyelashes fall to his cheeks and his breathing even out and I sit there for an hour watching him while my fingers brush through his hair before I slowly drift off again. I wake up again and find that it's 10 in the morning and Will is still sleeping peacefully. It's been 6 hours since his nightmare and he hasn't woken up since 6 am. I get up to make coffee for myself and Will. When I turn around I find Will's eyes open watching me. "Hey, good morning. Do you want coffee?" I whisper to him.

"Yeah. Thank you." He says as I hand him the freshly brewed coffee to him. I sit down next to him on the couch.

"Did you get enough sleep? If you didn't you can always nap here until you're fully awake."

"No I'm fine. Thank you. I didn't have a nightmare after that. I actually dreamed about us."

"Us?" I say quietly.

"Yeah. I actually saw us as a family again. We were happy. We had another kid. A boy and we were running around in our backyard." He whispers.

"Oh." I can't help but feel sad, while we did kiss we are nowhere near to being that close and open again. I can't help but worry that even if we do get together. Will he be able to get over his attack to ever be intimate with me again? Or will I have to constantly worry about him being afraid of me to touch him? To kiss him?

"I should probably get dressed and get out of here."

"Will?"

"Yeah Sonny?" He asks his back towards me. '

"I-" I freeze for some reason. Why can't I tell him I love him? I told him when we were at the hospital but this recent nightmare has me freaked out. That I fear that any sign of affection that I show towards him might scare him away. "Never mind." I quickly say. He walks into the bedroom and shuts the door. I silently curse to myself.

He walks out five minutes later and my clothes are folded neatly in his hand and he hands them over to me. "Bye Sonny." He walks to the door.

"Will! Wait! I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yeah." He walks out of my apartment. I sink down into the couch and slowly lift my shirt to my nose and smell his scent on my shirt. I immediately run to grab my phone in my room and call someone who I think can help me.

"Hello?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Ahhh I'm so sorry for the wait! I was trying to write as much as possible but I hope to get another chapter in by the end of the weekend but my school work and work consumes me! Please let me know what you think! Also I'm up for suggestions on what I could do to make the story better! Enjoy! Sorry for the wait and hopefully I can update soon. :(_

* * *

Will's POV:

I stare at the clock on my nightstand. I don't know how long I lied there on my stomach watching it. It could have been hours, minutes, even days as I just watched it and listened to it tick. Tick tick tick. I hear someone come into the apartment and walk to my room and I tense but I no longer have the strength to fight back anymore. They took whatever pride I had left. I hear them calling 911, their voice has become white noise in my world of misery.

"Will?" I am taken out of my flashback and look at my grandmother. "Are you okay sweetie?" I came here after leaving Sonny's place only to find myself standing in front of my grandmother's office.

"I-" I pause unsure of what I was really here for. I stare at her some more but the words I want to say are stuck in my throat.

"Why don't we come into my office and I'll make you some tea. Okay?" She offers her hand which I silently take with slight hesitation. "Why don't you sit on the couch?" She walks over to table where the hot water and tea bags sit and begins to prepare something for me. I want to protest but can't find the courage to speak up. Nausea is taking over me but I am too weak to actually throw up and to be honest I would only be throwing up my stomach acid. She walks over and hands me the warm water with the tea bag. I stare into the cup and see from the corner of my eye her watching me from the other side of the couch. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

We sit in silence for another 10 minutes as I try to form what I'm going to say. "I had another nightmare about it. I freaked out and I-" I choked back a sob. I put the tea down on the coffee table and try to wipe away my tears that are now free falling from my eyes.

"Oh Will." She gently pulls me in her arms and holds. I don't protest and cling onto her as I cry.

"I want to get past this. I really do but the nightmares constantly set me back and I'm afraid that Sonny is going to get tired of looking after me. I don't want to lose him again Grandma, I just got him back. I won't survive if I lose him again." I cry some more as I confess my fears to her.

"You won't lose him. Sonny loves you so much. He would wait a million years if he could if that meant that he got you in the end of those million years. You two have a special love that everyone wants." She pulls backs and wipes the tears from my face. "Have faith in each other and talk to one another. Don't be afraid to tell him what you're thinking. He'll listen to you because he loves you so much. How about we start you on some sessions? We can have one once a week when you're available okay?"

"Okay." I get up from the couch as she walks me towards the door.

"I'll see you soon okay?" I nod my head as I leave her and walk towards my father's apartment where I hopefully will find him and my little girl.

* * *

Sonny's POV:

"Hello?"

"Mom?" My voice somewhat cracks.

"Oh sweetheart! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!"

"Mom, it's alright. I'm fine. I've actually been with Will." I feel tears threaten to come out of my eyes but I hold them back.

"Will? You've heard from him?"

"I uh actually found him. Marlena told me where he was and I started to talk to him and I sort of need a favor to ask of you." I choke out.

"Anything. Sweetie is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just- can you uh talk to Will for me? He's going through something right and won't really talk about it with me and he's needs someone to talk to that's been through this before."

"Wha-What are you talking about? How could I possibly-" She pauses. The silence between us is unbearable and I immediately know that she's figured out what's happened. "Oh god Sonny." The tears that I have tried so hard to hold back are now falling from my eyes.

"He's so scared Mom and I don't know how to help him. I feel so helpless sometimes. He wants to tell me but I can feel that he's holding back something." I'm crying into the phone now wishing she was here in the apartment comforting me like she did when I was little. "I don't know what to do Mom."

"Shhh it's okay sweetie. Just be there for him. He just needs someone to support him okay?"

"Okay. Just please talk to him?"

"Of course. I'll try and talk to him as soon as possible. Okay love?"

"Okay. Thank you mom. I love you."

"I love you too honey. Bye."

"Bye." We hang up and I get ready to take on what I already know is going to be a long day.

* * *

Will's POV:

I stand outside of my dad's door as my nerves begin to take over. It takes me about 15 minutes for me to finally knock on the door. I wait awhile and am about to give up until I hear the doorknob turn and there in the threshold stands my father with the little face that I haven't seen in a long time. Tears build in my eyes.

"Will?! When-What-How did you get out? When did you get out?"

"Yesterday I-"

"Come in." Dad steps aside and lets me into the apartment I turn to look at her.

"Can I?" I motion towards my daughter who seems to shy away from me when Dad hands her over to me. Tears still in my eyes. "Hi do remember me?" I whisper to her. She begins to cry in my arms and I try to comfort her but she only pushes me away when I try to hold her close. It breaks my heart that she doesn't seem to remember me and I can only give her to my dad so she can relax. When she finally calms down my dad brings her to the guest room that has been her home for the past couple of months and puts her down for her nap. He walks back out and quietly closes the door.

"Sorry we've been playing all day she definitely needed a nap." I feel my heartbreaking now more than ever now that my daughter doesn't remember.

"She's gotten so big. I'm so sorry you had to take care of her. I-" My voice breaks and I can't seem to talk anymore. "She doesn't remember me Dad. I'm a stranger to her." I put my face in my hands to try and cover the tears that are now falling out of my eyes.

"Hey hey hey that's not your fault. She remembers you. Your little girl loves you. Believe me she kept asking about you every single day and I talked about you all the time."

"Dad she hates me right now. What if she doesn't want to come home with me? I don't blame her. I'm a horrible father for shutting her out like that. I shouldn't have left her. I'm so selfish."

"No you're not. You had every right to take care of yourself these past couple of months. You went through a lot. It's alright if you shut her out after everything you've been through. God knows I did it a lot when I was taking care of you." I manage to chuckle at his statement. "You're a good father to her and Ari loves you. Believe me."

"Thanks dad." I wipe my eyes and walk to the door.

"Where you heading now?"

"I don't know yet but can I stay here for the night? Until I find a place to stay?"

"Of course. Just let me know when you're on your way back and I'll leave the door unlocked for you so you don't have to knock."

"Thanks. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay. And Will."

"Hmm?" I turn to look at him before I walk out.

"I love you bud and I'm glad that everything is going to be alright."

"Me too dad. Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: So I finally got some free time to update! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I've been so busy. I know that's not really a good excuse but I just haven't had time to sit down and write. Again i'm really sorry for the wait. :( Short update for now. I'll try to update more frequently from now on! Enjoy! Let me know what you think and what you want me to add in the story. _

* * *

Will's POV:

I walked aimlessly around the park lost in my thoughts for what seemed like hours.

* * *

_I sat on the couch with my head in my hands wondering where Sonny had been for the past 24 hours. Ari had finally gone to sleep after being up with her for 3 hours. Her cries for her papa made my heart break so much that I did this to her. I woke to the sound of her screaming from the baby monitor to find Sonny's side of the bed empty, cold, and still completely made from the previous night. My head hurt and I could no longer lie down in our bed knowing Sonny was not coming home again that night. When I woke up the next morning with a bad crank in my next from falling asleep awkwardly, I checked in on Ari and found her awake staring at the little shapes that Nick gave us the first night we were having trouble getting her to sleep. I picked her up in my arms. _

"_Hey princess, want some breakfast huh?" She wined a little in my arms. I calmed her down a little until she began to get fussy again. When she called for her papa again, tears formed in my eyes. I grabbed her diaper bag and got my keys and wallet and left the apartment in search of Sonny. When I went to TBD, Ben told me that Sonny hadn't come back after leaving with someone yesterday. When he described the person to me, my heart dropped into my stomach. _

"_Thank you." I said with a shaky breath and quickly left the club. I went to my grandmother's office to only find that she had left town earlier but would be back later that night. Feeling truly alone I called the babysitter to see if she would like to watch Ari for a little bit, seeing that Ari can't seem to find the comfort of her dad's arms right now. I arrive at the babysitter's home and she quickly offers to calm her down for me, which I have no reason to refuse. I hand her over to her and soon Ari is calm in the babysitter's arms. My heart which was already broken before has completely shattered. _

"_You can drop Ari off at around 9 pm. Here's $40 for dinner if you want to go out and eat." My voice breaks a little. _

"_Mr. Horton, I'm so sorry. I'm sure Ari is just being a typical toddler being all picky and stuff. But she loves you." I smile and nod a little and walk to my car. When I sit down in the driver's seat, I feel the weight of the past two days catching up to me and breakdown crying at the wheel.._

* * *

A throat being cleared behind me brings me out of my thoughts. When I turn I find Adrienne looking very stern while clutching her purse.

"Hello Will."

* * *

Sonny's POV:

I've been sitting at my desk for about 2 hours now, completely satisfied with how much work I have gotten done. When I exit my office I find the place somewhat busier than it has been in the past couple of months since Uncle Vic's club opening. I begin to help T behind the bar. When we finally get a break from the crowd, T asks me about Will, "so how is he?"

"He who?" I question him at first.

"You know who. How's Will?"

"Oh Will. He's uh-" I stop for a minute trying to think of something to say without telling T the truth. Does Will even want T to know?

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Will?" He asks again a little bit more firmly.

"He's uh good. Yeah Will is good."

"Good? That's all? He's just good?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go back to my office and finish up some more paper work. Let me know if it gets busy again and you need help."

"Wha-" He begins before I quickly walk back to the office locking the door behind me so T can't barge in and confront me. I take a deep breath and sit at my desk wondering where Will is right now.

* * *

Will's POV:

"Oh uh hi Mrs. Kiriakis." I say nervously.

"I need to speak to you about something."

"Uh wh-what do you need?" I swallow feeling my anxiety build up. She takes a step towards me as I take a step back from her. She slowly sits on the bench and watches me carefully.

"So it's true." Dread hits me. She knows and the feeling of humiliation hits me again.

"What's true?" I say as I try to cover it up.

"Will, its fine. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Hurt me? I don't- I don't understand."

"Sonny told me what happened."

"I-"

"That's actually why I'm here to talk to you. I know he recently began to talk to you again."

"I-" _Say something._ I think to myself. _Stop being a coward. You were supposed to start getting better for your daughter and so you can be a better person to win Sonny back._ I continue to stare at her.

"Will, I know what happened to you was awful and I don't wish it upon anybody what you're going through, but-"

"Mrs. Kiriakis I-"

"Will stop. I know you were raped." I pale. "And I know that you're going through a hard time right now, but please if you love Sonny you won't get him involved in this. I don't want him to add any more stress to his life. You have so many people who can help you but please not my son." She gets up from the bench. "I'm sorry Will." She walks past me and leaves me there. I want to defend myself. I do, but I have no strength left.

* * *

Sonny's POV:

When I hear a knock at my door I am almost tempted to ignore it and pretend that I didn't hear it, but when the knock becomes louder and more insistent I get up and unlock the door. When I open it I find my mother standing there.

"Mom!"

"Hi sweetie. How's your day so far?"

"Good wha-" I am interrupted by the sound of my phone beeping on my desk. I hold up my finger to her. "Give me sec." I look to find a notification from Will

**W: **_Can we talk please?_

**S: **_Sure. Where?_

**W: **_Park. I'll see you in a little bit. _

"Sweetie?" I'm pulled out of my conversation with Will. "What is it?"

"It's Will he wants to talk."

"Actually sweetie, that's why I came by."

"Oh did you talk to him?!" I say as I grab my stuff.

"Yeah I did."

"Sorry mom. I gotta run but I when I get back I would like to hear about your conversation with Will."

"Sonny. Please lis-"

"I love you." I say cutting her off, too excited to see Will. I run out of club towards the park.

* * *

Will's POV:

I breathe shakily after sending the text message to Sonny. _What do I do?_ I think. I feel weak and vulnerable again as I imagine Sonny being out of my life again.

"Will?" I look up to find Sonny walking towards me and my heart flutters at his smiling face. _Do I break his heart again? Does he really need to be burdened with my stupid baggage and someone who was tainted? I don't deserve his love. I don't deserve anyone's. _"Hey." He says as he hugs me. He notices I haven't moved one bit or said anything. He pulls back and looks in my eyes. "Will, is everything okay?"

_I've made my decision. _"Sonny I-"


End file.
